Yo Mama So Hairy
This is a list of Yo Mama So Hairy jokes. *Yo mama so hairy a pet store tried to sell her. *Yo mama so hairy she became a nudist and nobody cares. *Yo mama so hairy the only language she speaks is Wookiee. *Yo mama so hairy the last time she shaved a fabric factory saved on materials. *Yo mama so hairy she wears nothing around her nether and nobody minds. *Yo mama so hairy that she needs a bucket of shampoo when she bathes. *Yo mama so hairy the local shampoo factory pays her to test new types of shampoos. *Yo mama so hairy doing a poo involves scissors. *Yo mama so hairy she has a full time job at a wig factory. *Yo mama so hairy people shave her for material to make rope and clothing. *Yo mama so hairy that bigfoot takes photos of her. *Yo mama so hairy she inspired George Lucas to design Chewbacca. *Yo mama so hairy that even Yogi thinks she's the average bear. *Yo mama so hairy she leaves hairballs in the shower drain. You'll need a crane to get them out. *Yo mama so hairy she gave you carpet burn during your birth. Also gave her mama carpet burn during yo mama's birth. *Yo mama so hairy she went for a walk at night and people called animal control to help ghostbusters fight werewolves. *Yo mama so hairy she went hiking, got lost, and made the bigfoot legend. *Yo mama so hairy she shaved and was still hairy. *Yo mama so hairy people think she escaped from a zoo. *Yo mama so hairy David Attinborough tried to made a documentary about her until he learned yo mama is human. *Yo mama so hairy she dyed her hair, went around naked, and everyone thought she wore clothes. *Yo mama so hairy her hair is hairy (yo dawg). *Yo mama so hairy when yo papa take her to the zoo for a date the guy at the door says: "Thanks for bringing her back." *Yo mama so hairy yo papa had been falsely arrested for bestiality. *Yo mama so hairy she shaves with the lawn mower. *Yo mama so hairy she painted herself green, sat in an open field, and won a game of hide and seek. *Yo mama so hairy she caught the wind and flew like a dandelion seed. *Yo mama so hairy she is still getting her first haircut. *Yo mama so hairy her fleece may be thick enough to count as Armour. *Yo mama so hairy that the sheep were singing, "We are family!" *Yo mama so hairy an explorer got lost on her back. *Yo mama so hairy she did a crime, got arrested, and got sent to the pound. *Yo mama so hairy when she went to a Halloween party dressed as a nudist, everyone thought she was dressed as a werewolf. *Yo mama so hairy she works at Monsters Inc. *Yo mama so hairy she made her house's carpeting by shedding. *Yo mama so hairy she's protected by Greenpeace. *Yo mama so hairy she fell asleep on the floor and yo papa thought she bought an animal skin rug. *Yo mama so hairy people expect her to shit in the woods. *Yo mama so hairy strangers are startled to see a wild animal. *Yo mama so hairy she put a razor into her scissors so she can shave while she cuts her hair (yo dawg). *Yo mama so hairy yo papa got lost in the forest of her pubes the first time they did it. He also got tangled a dozen times after that. *Yo mama so hairy you could weave fabric and baskets with her hair. * Yo mama so hairy she was attacked in the streets and the aggressor was arrested for animal cruelty. * Yo mama so hairy she went on a vacation to Mongolia and got her hair cut in Korea. * Yo mama so hairy she bathes not in water, but shampoo. * Yo mama so hairy a werewolf tried to kiss her. * Yo mama so hairy she took her clothes off and confused a nudist. * Yo mama so hairy she uses a rake as a hairbrush. * Yo mama so hairy she buys shampoo by the barrel. * Yo mama so hairy she attracted the attention of the SCP foundation. Category:Yo Mama jokes